Only You
by MelKat-Productions
Summary: Rogue's brand new to the X-Men, trying to fit in and adjust. Then she meets John and Bobby. Pairing: Hmm, it’s kinda like the Bobby/Rogue/John triangle thing. It involves both John/Rogue, and Bobby/Rogue. There might be a few other pairings too.
1. The Beginning

Pairing: Hmm, it's kinda like the Bobby/Rogue/John triangle thing. It involves both John/Rogue and Bobby/Rogue. There might be a few other pairings, but I don't wanna spoil it. It's mostly gonna be leading up to John/Rogue. RYRO

Summary: Rogue's brand new to the X-Men, trying to fit in and adjust. Then she meets John and Bobby. A few other characters will become involved as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything related to the X-Men or Marvel. Although I wish I owned Aaron Stanford.. (Pyro) ... really… no joke… I wanna own him (lol) D but other than wishing for that particular thing; nah I don't own anything.

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic story so please be nice. It is set a little bit before X2; just pretend that Liberty Island didn't involve the X-Men (I know, a little bit hard to do, considering that the X-men were involved with the whole thing… but bear with me). Just pretend that Logan found Rogue (like in the movie) and he knew about the X-Men. Liberty Island mostly involved just Magneto trying to kill Rogue and Logan saving her (like in the movie). But at that time neither of them was involved with X-Men

A/N 2: In this story, the first X-Men already happened. So John/Pyro is 17 now. I don't really know how old Bobby and Rogue are supposed to be so I'll say Rogue is 16 and Bobby is 17.

A/N3: Oh, by the way, regarding the Story Summary, I suck at typing them so what you've read there is not all I plan to do with the story. That is if everybody likes it enough for me to continue. (hint please review when done hint hint) I also didn't wanna churn out too much of the story until I find out how everyone likes it. So I hope it's long enough for you guys.

* * *

After what happened at Liberty Island, Rogue became very distant and scared of everyone around her except Logan. After first discovering her power by touching Cody and her parents disowning her soon after, he was the only one who she felt connected with and trusted. 

Then she arrived at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters: A place for mutant teens just like her; a place where she didn't feel like she had to hide who she was or what she could do. It was a place where she could just be herself.

Then all of a sudden, Logan decided to leave to try and put the pieces of his past back together, leaving her there. Left her in a place where she didn't know anybody yet.

_Gee thanks for convincing me to come here and then leaving, Logan… _she'd thought.

* * *

Monday - 12:40 AM

She is walking down the hallway and up the stairs of Mutant High heading to her new room. Dropping her bags of things at her feet to open the door, she gives the doorknob a turn, opens it, and then picks back up her things and walks in. She looks around the room.

'_It looks pretty plain.. _' she thinks as she makes a sweep of the room.

The first thing she notices is the beds: two twin beds with pillows, nicely made and looking like nobody had touched them before. Then she notices a window that has a beautiful wooden window ledge below it, to sit on and enjoy the view. The room has a white walk in closet with two sliding doors, as well as its own bathroom.

'_I guess it has some perks to it after all._' she thinks.

She puts her bags down on the floor, thinking: '_I'll unpack later…'_ and then walks over towards the bed. She dives onto it backwards, throwing her arms and legs out as she falls, and lands on the bed, letting out a sigh.

She has just closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, when she hears a knock at the door. She opens her eyes and starts sitting up and walks over to answer. She opens it to find Professor Xavier.

_"_Hi Professor,_" _she says with a hint of her southern accent.

_"_Hello Rogue," he answers. "I just wanted to inform you that your first class with Ms. Munroe starts at 1:15._"_

She gives him kind of a confused look then remembers '_oh that's right I gotta get ready!_' She looks over at the time, 12:57, and then turns back to Xavier.

"Welcome Rogue, I hope you have a wonderful stay here,_" _he says while smiling

_"_Thank you._" S_he smiles sweetly back at him.

She shuts the door and prepares to get ready for class. She takes a shower, blow-dries her hair then puts on her outfit: a black top with a red scarf that she wraps around her neck, her long sleeved black jacket, and then some brown gloves underneath and some jeans. She smooths out her outfit while looking in her bathroom mirror.

"I'm ready"she tells herself, trying to make herself look less nervous.

* * *

1:07 PM

She walks down the halls of Mutant High holding her books, mentally getting ready for Ms. Munroe's class. She's almost there then she hears two boys bickering back and forth at each other by the classroom door.

'_What are they fighting about?_' she wonders as she walks closer to them and the classroom.

_"_Dude, give me the money! You lost the damn bet!_"_ the boy with piercing blue eyes says while trying his best to reach for the 20 dollars held protectively in the other boy's hand.

_"_Well, you'll just have to get it from me first_" _the other boy says sarcastically. He has chocolate brown hair that's combed back and sleeked with gel and a devilish smirk spread across his face.

She walks closer to the two and unexpectedly grabs the cash from his hand. He manages to let out a _"_Hey!_" _ as she looks at the two of them standing there with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

She smiles _"_Here, I believe this is yours,_"_ she says while turning to the blue eyed boy and giving him the money. The two boys still looked shocked; this beautiful girl just came out of nowhere and took the money from one and gave it to the other. Who was she anyway?

_"_Thanks._"_The blue eyed boy says, while gazing at her, a smile slowly making its way on to his face.

The brown haired boy looks away, arms crossed. He seems to be mad that the girl took away his money and spoiling his fun teasing the blue eyed boy before giving it to him. Still, he peeks over at her curiously every now and then. Then he pulls out a metal Zippo lighter with a shark design on it from in his pocket and starts clicking it and igniting it to watch the flame burn.

Rogue can't help but look over at him, a little mesmerized by the flame. He notices her looking at him and gets a satisfied look on his face. Then their looking back and forth gets interrupted when the other boy speaks.

_"_I'm Bobby,_"_the blue eyed boy says, looking at her.

Motioning to his 'friend' he continues: _"_And this sore loser here is John._"_

John just shrugs while looking down, still playing with his lighter as Bobby introduces him. Rogue turns her eyes back to John, and sees him closing the Zippo and opening it again. Then she looks back over at Bobby.

_"_I'm Rogue,_"_ the southern girl says while smiling sweetly.

Bobby holds out his hand to shake hers, but she jolts and sucks in a little bit of air while jumping away from him. At that, John stops playing with his lighter and looks up at them wondering what the hell just happened.

Even though she has her gloves on, she's not used to such gestures; no one has tried to shake hands with her since before Cody. Her family feared her; made her feel like she, her mutation, was an easily transferred virus and they all would catch it. She's been terrified of hurting anyone else since then, and she's had her family to partially thank for convincing her so well that she was a dangerous weapon, just waiting to go off every time she gets close to someone, killing them.

_"_What's wrong?_" _Bobby asks a confused and hurt look on his face.

_"_It's nothing personal; it's just that when people touch my skin something bad happens._" _Rogue says, still a little shaken up.

_"_Like what?_" _John asks immediately, sarcasm clear in his voice. Then, realising he sounds exactly like a little kid asking a magician 'how'd you do that?' he curses himself silently.

Rogue looks over at him and says_"_I don't know how; they just get hurt._"_

The awkward silence is interrupted by Ms. Munroe on her way to start today's class.

As she walks towards the classroom and the three teens, she looks curiously at the newly formed trio and says: _"_Aren't you guys supposed to be in the class room waiting for me?_"_

John replies in a cocky tone: _"_Why? Are you waiting for us to roll out the red carpet for you..?_" _He grins, congratulating himself for his witty, smart-ass remark.

Storm just gives him a 'If you don't shut up, you're gonna regret it' look and says: _"_That's enough John._"_

She then motions to them and says: _"_Come on, let's go and head on in._" _ Bobby and John follows at once; Rogue hesitates for a second and then does the same.

The four of them enter the class room, Storm takes her position at the front of the class, and Bobby takes his position at his usual appointed chair. John sits down in the chair diagonally in front of Bobby, and Rogue… well she just kinda stands there, looking confused.

Then Storm says _"_Alright, students, listen up!_" _and all the students stops bickering back and forth at each other and look up at Storm.

_"_We have a new student here today that I'd like to introduce you to._"_ Everyone fastens their attention on Rogue and then back at Storm when she starts speaking again.

_"_Her name is Rogue, she's from Meridian Mississippi. She's new and doesn't know anyone,_" _Storm says. _"_Now, I would like for all of you to be on your best behaviour and welcome her to Mutant High with open arms."

Rogue is a little embarrassed by her teacher's speech and blushes as all the students look at her, including her new friends Bobby and John. Then Storm continues: _"_If you have any questions, stay and ask me after class. Now, all of you please turn to page 96 in your history books._" _All in all, Storm's introduction has done nothing but leave Rogue feeling embarrassed and out of place.

John looks at her and wonders if she'll sit next to him or not, then reminds himself he doesn't really care where she sits.

_After all, she's the one that had to ruin my fun earlier, _he childishly thinks to himself, still a little mad at her because of her actions earlier.

Bobby looks over at Rogue and motions her to sit next to him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiles sweetly and starts heading that way with her books and sits down next to Bobby.

Throughout the class, John keeps hearing Bobby talk to her and her giggling. He shrugs and tries to ignore it. Then he hears Bobby whisper:

_"_After class do you want to hang out in mine and John's room?_"_

John kinda jumps a little at that, surprised at the thought of her in his room. Well his and Bobby's…

_Stupid Xavier _… '_We're running out of rooms, you guys are always hanging out anyways, why don't you guys bunk up_?' he mocks in his mind. He's so tangled up in his own thoughts that he doesn't even notice her answer to Bobby's question.

_Wait a second… why do I care?_" he thinks. "_That's right, I don't_" he reassures himself, babbling on in his mind as the boring class he never pays attention to anyway goes on.

* * *

3:30 PM

Later that day, John is in his and Bobby's room lying on his back, sprawled out on his bed listening to his iPod. He's listening to 3 Doors Down's "Life Of My Own", one of his favourite songs. He's clicking his lighter back and forth, igniting it then closing it, then repeating.

Bobby is out getting pizza for them, it being his turn this time. John smiled at that thought. He then realizes that Bobby's probably paying for it with the money he owed Bobby for that stupid bet earlier

_Dammit! I may as well be paying for it…_ John thinks irritably, while snapping his Zippo shut.

Rogue didn't come by to see Bobby earlier, so John figures she said no to him.

_Haha, poor Bobby…_ he thinks smiling at the thought that she rejected him.

He slowly stops playing with his Zippo and closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep listening to the music on his iPod.

A small knock at the door is ignored. One: John is listening to his iPod and two: he's asleep and therefore pretty much dead to the world.

Rogue knocks again, but nobody answers. _"_Bobby?" she calls. "You there?_"_ She knocks a third time. Still nothing, so she twists the door knob and, to her surprise, it turns out to be unlocked. She walks in slowly and sees John passed out with his Zippo on his stomach.

_Wonder why he keeps playing with that thing?_ she thinks to herself, noticing he seems to be listening to what looks like an iPod.

She briefly smiles and then looks around to see if Bobby's anywhere in the room. Not seeing him there, she heads back towards the door. She has her hand on the doorknob getting ready to leave when she hears a semi-awake voice mumble _"_He's not here._" _

John manages to surprise her really well. She heaves in a gasp of air, and jumps around to see him still sprawled out on his bed looking up at her, now with lighter in his hand, earphones still in place.

_"_My god! You scared the shit outta me!_" _Her southern accent peeks through clearly as she gathers her breath.

He smirks, looking down at his lighter and starts flicking it open and shut as if she was never even there.

_Damnit! I wanna know,_ she thinks. Finally she asks _"_Why do you keep playing with that thing?_"_

He looks up at her shutting his Zippo, and she starts to get a little nervous. Then he takes a deep breath and says _"_You really wanna know?_"_

She nods her head, so he put the iPod on 'pause' and takes off his earphones, moving to the side of his bed.

_"_Sit down,_"_ he tells her, so she does and takes a seat on Bobby's bed that's next to John's. They're sitting across from each other, their knees a couple inches short from touching. John flicks his Zippo open. She watches, unsure about what's going to happen, waiting nervously.

He strikes the wheel on the lighter, igniting the flame. _"_You're about to find out why people call me Pyro._" _He moves his hand over the flame and she watches, wondering what he's going to do, wanting to say something like 'Are you crazy!?' but she doesn't. Instead she keep watching as he moves his hand over the flame.

He then starts to control the flame and manipulates it into a fireball in his hand. Rogue looks on in amazement, her jaw starting to lower a bit in awe. She's never seen anything like that in her life. He moves the fireball into small shapes, like roses and hearts and then says _"_The only reason I'm doing this gay shit is 'cause I know you're a chick, so know that this is a one time thing._"_

She smiles and nods. Seeing her smile, he can't help but pass off a little smirk of his own as well as she continues to watch him make shapes and objects.

After the impressive tricks, she says: _"_That's truly amazing._" _She watches as he shuts his hand extinguishing the flame.

_"_Yeah well, now you know what I can do._"_ He then looks down at his feet. Silence goes by for a bit until she can't stand it anymore. Finally she speaks up

_"_So, what does Bobby do?_" _she asks.

John looks up at her and says _"_He can create ice, that's why people call him Iceman._" _ Then she smiles a bit, recognizing the difference between the two, appreciating the irony of those two living in the same room.

Before she can come up with anything to say to hide her smile he says: _"_Yes… I know. I'm fire, he's ice, our powers are the complete opposite, and yet here we are._"_

At his words, she lets out a soft giggle and feels a little embarrassed that he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. Then John lets out a soft, but short snort of amusement.

A second or two goes by then she decides to speak. _"_So, where did Bobby go?_"_ she asks curiously while looking over at him.

_"_He went out to get some pizza,_" _John says. Not being able to resist, he decides to continue _"_He's probably paying for it with the 20 dollars you were so intent on grabbing from me earlier,_"_ he says, while smirking at her. She looks up at him and smiles._"_Well, you weren't playing fair,_"_ she says while smirking right back at him.

_"_Yeah yeah yeah.._"_ he replies.

Another moment of silence goes by. Then she finally breaks it again and says _"_Well, I guess I'd better go and get back to my room and start unpacking my things._"_ She smiles at him briefly.

John looks at her as she starts to move in front of him, and then gets up. He wants to ask if she needs any help but decides not to. It would ruin his reputation of being a smart-ass, listen to nobody tough guy right?

_"_Alright…Hey don't you have to share your room?_" _he says while looking her way as she starts walking towards the door. She turns around and says _"_I don't… think so, not to my knowledge anyways._"_ she shrugs, honestly not really knowing.

He nods. Then she smiles and turns back around and starts heading towards the door again. She puts her hand on the doorknob and finds it hard to open, so she keeps wiggling it, a confused look on her face.

_"_Having a little trouble there?_"_ John says in a cocky tone while trying not to chuckle. _"_Yeah… a little bit._"_she replies in frustration while jiggling it. Then finally it opens, and there is Bobby on the other side of the door, trying to open it with his pizzas in hand.

Bobby looks up and smiles at her, a little surprised to see her there. _"_Hey guys._"_ he says while stepping in.

Rogue, who's in the doorway next to Bobby, says:_ "_Hey Bobby, I was just asking John where you were._" _Looking down, she sees the two boxes of pizzas in his hand.

_"_Yeah, sorry it took me so long. I bumped into one of our students there while waiting for the pizzas, so we talked for a little bit._"_

Rogue gives him a curious look, wondering who he's referring to, feeling out of the loop, then again she is new to the school so she still doesn't know anyone except the two boys.

_"_Well, quit with the chit-chat and hand me the damn pizza! I'm starving._"_ John carelessly interrupts while smirking and looking at the two standing there in the doorway.

They both break from their conversation and look over at him. Bobby looks back at Rogue and says: _"_You wanna eat with us?_"_ while gazing at her with his bold blue eyes.

Rogue meets Bobby's eyes. Damnit! Now she couldn't say no… Both boys were looking at her awaiting her decision. She could've sworn they both were making cute puppy-dog eyes at her.

Then.. finally she gives in. _"_..Alright, but right after I gotta get to my room and start unpacking my things._"_

At her answer, Bobby smiles and sets down the two pizzas, one on his bed, and one on John's. They don't have much furniture in their room, just two beds, a stereo, and a computer.

_Crap.. Where am I gonna sit? _she wonders while looking around the room.

_"_You can sit in the computer chair if you like._"_ Bobby says while looking at her.

"_Oh... well why didn't I think of that?_" she thinks to herself, then says_"_alright_"_ as she sits in the computer chair then starts to wheel over between their two beds.

John's already ripped open his box and started digging into his pizza. She looks over at him and smiles.

"_Guys..._" she thinks, exasperated.

_"_Well, sorry, but I guess you're gonna have to share a box with lil ol' me,_"_ Bobby says sarcastically while smiling at her.

Rogue immediately catches on to his flirty sarcasm and then sweetly smiles and says: _"_Well, I guess I will._"_

Bobby lifts the lid on the pizza box and they each grab a slice.

John, having already downed two slices of pizza, pauses while getting another when he looks up and sees Rogue munching on the cheesy part of her pizza, stopping at the crust then continues to grab her second piece.

_"_Do you always eat your pizza like that?_"_ he asks curiously, smirking at her while he grabs another slice from his own box.

She looks up at him and gives him an evil glare which he isn't quite used too, considering he usually does all the glaring.

Then her glare turns into a smile that she tries and miserably fails to hide. _"_Yeah… I hate the crusts,_"_ she says while finishing her piece.

Bobby manages to churn out a little chuckle while looking at her. _"_What..?_"_ she asks, while looking between the two boys.

_"_Oh… and I suppose you guys don't have any weird habits, now do you?_"_she said sarcastically while still looking at the two of them.

John mumbles in a low tone, but purposely loud enough so she could hear. _"_..Say whatever you want to make yourself feel better…_"_ And she does hear him, once again she sending an evil glare in his direction.

A few minutes pass by and she's now completely full, slowing her pace down on her last piece, so it doesn't seem weird that she's done before them. She just sits there watching the others eat.

John is about done with his piece, but he slows down as he gets to the crust, making sure she's looking, and then puts the crust back in the opened box which now has three pieces left in it; just to mock her little habit and to get a rise out of her. And sure enough, it works.

_"_Alright… that's it,_"_ she calmly says while dusting the crumbs off her hands. She then proceeds to get up out of her chair. John is silently hoping he didn't piss her off too much, when he sees a big smile spread across her face, and he wonders what she's up to. Before he knows it, a pizza crust is thrown his way. She misses, though, and instead hits the wall behind him.

Bobby looks up to see what happened then sure enough she does the same thing to him and hurls a piece his way. Both of them are clearly shocked at her actions. Then before John has time to say anything, another crust comes flying his way and hits him in the stomach. He let out a "Hrhh" sound as it smacks him. Rogue really wants to get John the most, considering he was the one that was teasing her most about it.

Finally, as she doesn't miss John this time, she starts giggling then it turned into a heavy burst of laughing. John finally realizing what she was doing, picks up his own left over piece of pizza crust, and chugs it her way. Rogue sees it coming and ducks, and it just barely grazes her head. She then proceeded to perform a 'haha, you missed me' dance.

"Ha!" she says while grinning over at John.

Bobby, finally realizing that this is a pizza food fight, takes a left-over piece and throws it her way, hitting her arm. She lets out a soft "Oof!" Set on revenge for his successful hit, she returns the favour and runs over to take a playful lunge at Bobby and knocks him down to the ground.

Caught in a laughing fit she pins him down, her knees on either side of his chest and starts to tickle him. Bobby manages to let out a "John! Ah ha ha help me!"

John, reacting to his friend about to be thrown into a laughing coma, gets up off the bed and sprints over to put his arms around Rogue's waist, holding on tight. He then completely lifts her up off of a now red faced Bobby, and she is quite surprised by his strength. She wiggles her entire body, trying to get loose, still in a giggling fit. With everything that's happening, John can't help but let out a few chuckles as well.

"Haha… Rogue… Calm down!" he pants while trying his best to keep her stabilized in his arms. "Never!" she barely states in between laughs. This bull still has a lot of energy left in her, and she kicks up with her feet one more time, making John finally loose his footing. They both fall backwards to the ground with her still clasped in his arms as he hits the ground. He lets out an "Hghh!" sound as the wind gets knocked out of him; being on the bottom he took most of the fall. She lands backwards on top of him in the horizontal version of where they were when they were up-right.

Bobby recovers from his tickle attack and looks at the two of them laying there, John looking a little in pain. Rogue wiggles free from John's grip and then gets on top of him and pins his chest down with her knees just like she did with Bobby. It happens so fast John doesn't even know what hit him, literally. Bobby is curious as to what kind of tricks John has up his sleeve, so he then decides to watch how it all boils down. Some friend he is, right?

John looks up at Rogue, her hair now messy, and she is panting "I win!" while smirking at him.

At her victorious statement, he decides he's let her have her fun, and now it's his turn. He then says: "I don't think so Roguey." She's a little distracted by the new nickname he gave her, and with an "Agrh!" sound to gain strength he then completely lifts her off of him.

She rolls to the ground, and he quickly flips on top of her and pins her down with his knees then holds her wrists down with his hands, careful not to slip up and touch her newly exposed skin where her glove ends and her sleeve's slipped up.

He then smirks at her while they both are sitting there panting. "Are you done with your little crust chugging, tickle doling escapade?" he says. She gazes at him and starts giggling mildly

"You started it…" she teasingly says then grins. He won't admit it to himself, not in a million years, but he likes how this girl smiles. He looks over and hollers across the room. "Well Bobby, what do you think we should do with her now?" then turns back to her and smirks.

Bobby gets up and starts heading over to the two on the ground, and looks down at them. "Hmm, she did shoot pizza crusts at us… and tackled us both."

She's amused by them but still tries to snake free and starts wiggling. "Hmm, maybe we should get some of those left-over pizza crusts. You know, to force feed it to her …" John says teasingly, while having the biggest devilish smirk spread across his face.

She grins. "Ohh, you wouldn't…" she says in disbelief.

"Bobby, will you please assist me by handing me a pizza crust?" John continues, not done teasing her. He really wants to see her squirm. He gives Bobby a 'C'mon man, play along' face, so his friend does, walking over to the other side of the room and crouches down to get a piece of thrown pizza crust that's on the floor.

Rogue starts wiggling intensely as she watches the mischievous grin on Bobby's face. She moves around enough to knock John's hands out of place. Unfortunately, her move makes his hands slip down her arm towards the exposed bit of skin between glove and sleeve. Before he realizes what's happened, her mutation starts to pull on him. His mouth opens in an 'o' of surprise as she starts drawing all the thoughts and memories out of him; she's in complete and terrified shock as she takes the life out of him.

A couple minutes go by, and he somehow manages to pull his hands off her wrists then he falls to the ground beside her, veins shooting out from underneath his skin. He held on for at least a good two or three minutes; Cody only lasted 25 seconds and he was in a coma for three weeks! Bobby watches pizza crust in hand, in absolute shock. She raises herself to her knees beside John. Bobby, still completely stunned, drops the crust and runs over and crouches near his friend, whose veins are still visible on his face.

Bobby looks over at Rogue. She looks back up at him completely terrified. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to…" Rogue says tears building up in her eyes

He looks back down at John. "Dude, you okay?" Bobby asks not really knowing what to say, while trying his best to help.

"Oh god!" Rogue says, starting to cry. She despises her mutation; it's the reason why she can't physically have a playful time with her new friends, or anyone, without her power getting in the way and quickly turning her happy little time into a nightmare in a matter of seconds.

"John! Oh God, please be okay," she says desperately.

"I'm gonna go get Dr. Grey," Bobby says while standing up. She nods at him, and with that he opens the door and starts sprinting down the hallway, looking for Jean.

"Oh God, John! I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" she sobs, while rocking back and forth beside him, warm frightened tears running down her cheeks, anxiously awaiting Bobby's return.

* * *

A/N : I hope you liked it! This isn't the end of the story. I'm just posting this one first to see how you guys like it before creating more. I love reviews! Will give virtual cookie to anyone who leaves good reviews...shakes cookie around in face You know you want it.. ) Oh and if you have any ideas on how to improve this story (like if my speech isn't correct or something) or how to make it more story-like please let me know and I'll change it. Like I said I'm new at this so please don't shoot me if I didn't explain things better than I did, cause I really tried. 


	2. Pieces

**A/N:** I'm soo sorry that it took this long for me to finally post the next chapter. If you guys have stuck with me so far, thank you soo much! Anyways, I'd just like to thank Ebon Hush for being my story beta, and working with me on this story since the first chapter. Love yuh hun!

* * *

**Previously on Only You:**

**A couple minutes go by, and he somehow manages to pull his hands off her wrists then he falls to the ground beside her, veins shooting out from underneath his skin. He held on for at least a good two or three minutes; Cody only lasted 25 seconds and he was in a coma for three weeks! Bobby watches, pizza crust in hand, in absolute shock. She raises herself to her knees beside John. Bobby, still completely stunned, drops the crust and runs over and crouches near his friend, whose veins are still visible on his face.**

**Bobby looks over at Rogue. She looks back up at him completely terrified. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to…" Rogue says tears building up in her eyes**

**He looks back down at John. "Dude, you okay?" Bobby asks not really knowing what to say, while trying his best to help.**

**"Oh god!" Rogue says, starting to cry. She despises her mutation; it's the reason why she can't physically have a playful time with her new friends, or anyone, without her power getting in the way and quickly turning her happy little time into a nightmare in a matter of seconds.**

**"John! Oh God, please be okay," she says desperately.**

**"I'm gonna go get Dr. Grey," Bobby says while standing up. She nods at him, and with that he opens the door and starts sprinting down the hallway, looking for Jean.**

**"Oh God, John! I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" she sobs, while rocking back and forth beside him, warm frightened tears running down her cheeks, anxiously awaiting Bobby's return.**

* * *

5:30 PM

She sat there, still in shock while waiting for Bobby to arrive with Jean. Her sobs were interrupted as John moaned and started to move slightly on the ground by her feet.

"John? Oh god... are... Are you OK!?" Rogue said, stumbling over the words, not really knowing what to say as she hovered over him.

It was just like with Cody: the same horrible feelings she had experienced back then starting all over again. It was just like before – her worst nightmare, her worst fear come to pass.

"Eh... I've been better.." John said wryly as the black veins on his skin started to disappear. He looked up at her concerned and terrified face; her watery red eyes, tears settling and drying on her cheeks.

"Stop crying Rogue, I'll be fine." John said, thinking to himself that she was blowing this way out of proportion.

She smiled and tried doing what he said, sniffling back the tears.

She had to admit, John was taking this a lot better than Cody did. And that helped put her worried mind to ease, if just for a second.

At that time, Bobby came bursting into the room with Jean beside him. Their entrance had both Rogue and John dart their heads towards the doorway.

"Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find Jean." Bobby said while looking at Rogue who was still crouched down next to John, tears now fading in her eyes.

"Okay, John, how are you feeling?" Jean asked while looking down at the young man, who was still lying on the ground. Jean crouched down above him, mirroring Rogue's position on his other side.

"You guys are overreacting, I'm fine. A little weak, but I'm fine," John said, pleading his case the best he could while watching Bobby, Rogue and Jean all look at him.

"Okay well, I would still feel a lot better if you came down to the med lab so we can check over things and make sure you're in good health," Jean said

"You need help getting up?" Bobby asked

"Yeah okay, dude. Just to get to my feet though, I can walk on my own," John replied.

Bobby extended his hand to John, who took it and lifted himself off the ground.

"See? I told you guys. I'm fine."

Then, just like clockwork, right after his self assured claim of being fine, John took a few dizzy steps and promptly staggered, almost falling.

Bobby barely caught him before he hit the ground. "Alright, I'll help walk you to the med lab, 'cos you're obviously not stable enough to do it on your own," Bobby said.

John, grudgingly realizing his friend is right, gave up and let Bobby help him.

"I still think I can walk.." John said sarcastically while smirking, knowing full well that at the moment, he was wrong. Jean opened the door and Bobby started to help a dizzy and a little confused John down the stairs and to the med lab and then started after them.

"How did this happen?" Jean asked curiously, waiting for one of the boys to answer as they walked down the halls.

"We were having a little fun... And so I... My hand slipped and she wiggled.." John said. Obviously he needed a little recovery in Jean's eyes, considering he couldn't successfully get a sentence out right.

Iceman seemed to agree with her unspoken assessment and took over the narration.

We were having pizza in our room and we invited her, and then we kept teasing her about this habit she has with her pizza... And then before we knew it, we were in a food fight... And well, so... She tackled me and started tickling me, and John helped get her off of me, and they managed to get in a roll out rumble and... Well... John had her pinned because he won, and she wiggled and his hand slipped and then that's when it happened, Bobby confessed to Jean.

Jean just giggled. "You teenagers.." She shook her head, smiling. They finally reached the infirmary, and she opened the door. "Alright John, sit down for me," she said to him while prepping the examination table.

_Where did Rogue g_o? Bobby thought.

"I'll be right back guys." Bobby said while turning to leave.

"Alright, don't go too far." Jean replied while settling a semi-confused John on the table.

* * *

6:12 PM

Rogue, who was still in their room, was in the middle of finally getting up to follow the three others, when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. Then suddenly, some of John's memories struck her, one after another, in rapid succession.

_John as a young boy coming into his trailer home after school while holding his 1st grade books in his arms. 'Mom I got an A- on my grades!' he says with a bright smile on his face while his mom is busy with a rubber tie around her arm, shooting a needle containing brown cloudy stuff in it into her arm. 'John, honey, can't you see your moms busy? Go watch some TV!' she says while completely ignoring him. Then he hears someone at the door: his father's home. He drops the books in his arms, then gasps slightly and runs and hides in the tight space behind the couch where his mom's sitting. His father busts through the door and starts yelling in a drunken rage at his mother. John starts crying as his father cusses at his mom, and he covers his ears as his father starts hitting her, making the couch shake beside him as his daddy drags her up off the couch and hits her again._

Rogue fell to her knees and closed her eyes tightly, clutching her head in her hands, as John's memories shot through her mind like lightning bolts.

_John as a young teenager sitting on the living room couch in the mansion watching a scary movie with his arm around a girl for the very first time, she screams at a scary part and fumbles with the popcorn and tosses small pieces of white fluffy corn everywhere, and they both laugh. Later on he walks her to her room in the mansion, up the stairs and down the hall and up to her door, the third one on the left. They reach her room and come to a stop. 'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' John asks while his palms are starting to sweat. She looks up at him sensing what he's about to do, then says 'Yep, that sounds good to me.' Silence stretches for a second or two before he realizes this is his move and leans in to place his lips against hers; the two of them share their first romantic kiss._

_John as a young boy striking a match in his room and watching it burn with passion in his eyes. His father comes into the room. 'Don't be lighting those damn things around here; you're gonna burn our house down to the ground!' he says aggressively, while walking over and taking the match from John's hands 'Now go play with your brother!' His father spits the words at him while turning and walking away. 'He's not my brother!' John replies angrily. His father turns around. 'Excuse me?' he says and starts to walk back towards John. 'Did I say that you could mouth off to me!?' He grabs John's arm, but is interrupted when John's little step-brother comes into the room. 'Put him down dad!' the young boy says. His father releases John's arm and turns to the young boy by the door, who is clearly terrified but hiding it, standing strong. His father walks over to the young boy. 'Oh? And are you gonna do something about it?' he says looking down at his little kid who's about to break out in tears. 'No, but i am.' young John speaks up. His father turns around and sees John with a match in his hand. John strikes it and watches the flame dance. The fire starts flickering back and forth between him, his father, and his little step-brother. He calmly moves his hand over the flame, settling it in his palm – a small fireball._

_John as a young teenager in the girl's room sitting across from her and looking at her as she yells at him. 'I just can't be with someone who's so distant and self centered as you are!' she says as she paces back and forth between the coffee table and her bed. Pure rage rises in the back of his throat, the familiar emotion closing up his airways. 'I don't have the patience for you anymore! What could be so fucking bad in your life!?' she spits. He regains his composure and gets up from off the chair across from her, burying his hurt under layers of anger. 'So fucking what!? You don't have to know every detail of my fucking life; you don't need to know!' John shouts defensively. She stops pacing and looks at him, still slightly angry. 'Look, you know what!? I don't care anymore! I give, and give, and give to you.' She says as he looks at her with pleading but anger-filled eyes as she continues to speak. 'John... I can't do this anymore.' she finally says, her tone becoming calmer. John keeps looking at her looks at her pleadingly, anger starting to fade into sadness. He wants to beg her not to do this, but his pride gets the best of him. 'You wanna leave? Then leave.' John says coldly, holding back every bit of emotion inside of him._

John's memories seemed to fade within her when she noticed Bobby crouched down beside her. "Rogue, are you okay!?" he franticly said waiting for her to answer.

Rogue opened her eyes again while breathing heavily. She looked over at Bobby, crouching beside her, looking worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I got a little dizzy there," she said, placing her hands on her brow, trying to hide the fading effects of John's memories that were still playing across her features.

She fully expected to get memories of John, since that's exactly what happened when she touched Cody that day. But she didn't expect them to be so violent, drastic, or as intense. That day with Cody, she just had minor memories of how Cody would flirt with other girls from school and how he would always brag to his friends on how we was gonna win this 'bet' that they had made on her, and how they would talk about how she was hopelessly falling for him; then they would laugh.

"Do you need help up?" Bobby asked while still looking worried. No, I'm fine. she said as she smiled briefly then worked her way up off the floor.

"Is John okay?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"I think he'll be fine. Dr. Grey was still checking out his condition when I left." Bobby replied while staring into Rogue's eyes, now she was standing right across from him. She looked down as she started to remember what she did to John.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bobby decided to speak. "Rogue, don't blame yourself for what happened," he said with all sincerity and a hint of concern.

Rogue looked up at him. "How can I not blame myself, Bobby? I was the reason for all of this," Rogue hissed, full of guilt and worry.

Her response made Bobby look at her with worry filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling kind of bad for snapping at him. She continued: "This just wasn't how I planned my first day here." She smiled a little bit at the irony of the situation.

Bobby was still staring into her eyes, understanding why she would be so frustrated and mad at everything that just happened.

"It's ok." Bobby said forgivingly while a smile crept onto his face.

A moment of silence passed, and then Bobby decided to speak. "Do you wanna go visit John with me and see how he's doing?" he asked.

Rogue looked up at him. "Okay.." she said and nodded her head.

They made their way to the door together, and started walking down the hallway to the med lab.

* * *

6:25 PM

John and Jean were still at the med lab. Jean had completed all of the tests on him, and each one had been close to positive, except for one except for one more test.

"John. Quit being such a baby!" Jean said with slight amusement as John wriggled around on the examination table below her.

"We have passed all of the other tests, and they all have come out positive. Why do we need to do this one anyways?" John said nervously as Jean pulled the cap off of the needle.

Jean smiled. "Relax John, this is the last test I'll have to do. I just need to take a sample of your blood." John looked at Jean holding the needle and swallowed nervously.

"Yeah John, quit being such a baby." Bobby said sarcastically as him and Rogue reached the med lab door entrance.

John looked over at the doorway, surprised that they heard everything. "Phht. I was just messing around. You know I can take that stupid needle," John said while smiling as he looked up at the two still in the doorway. Bobby entered the room, and Rogue, who's still standing in the door way, looked down at the floor as she smiled a little.

Then without warning, Jean poked John's skin with the needle, making him jerk his arm in response. "Ow! I didn't mean literally!" John whined.

Jean slowly started pulling the blood from his arm, and then removed the needle. "Alright, we're done!" Jean said as she put a cotton ball over his needle mark to stop the small amount of blood that might escape from the needle puncture.

"Do I get some juice and a cookie?" John said sarcastically.

Bobby and Rogue both laughed at John's little pun. After all that had happened, that laugh felt good.

Jean just smiled."Alright,I'll test this out and make sure everything is okay. I'll be back shortly," she said as she walked out of the room.

Rogue looked up at John who was still sitting on the examination table "How you feeling?" Rogue asked curiously as she nervously rubbed her arm then looked up at John. "I'm doing better. My ass still kind of hurts from your linebacker tackle earlier though.." he said jokingly as he looked back at her with a smirk.

Rogue smiled at him then looked down at her feet, obviously still upset from touching him earlier.

"Rogue, why are you still in the doorway? Come on in here" Bobby said while looking over at her and smiling.

"Oh, sorry" she said as she smiled and walked over towards John and Bobby.

By this time, Jean walked back into the room. "Alright, I looked over your blood samples; your blood level seems fine and is back to normal," she said.

"See, I could have told you that," John said wryly, still smirking.

"Well, the only reason you're not dead, or severely hurt, was because of your white blood cells. They are 10x stronger than a normal human's white blood cells, making your immune system adapt better to strong illnesses, such as what Rogue's power can do, and making it easier to heal whatever diseases that may occur, faster. So, consider yourself lucky John. Any longer, and you would've been in worse condition then you were," Jean said clearly, making sure the kids were fully aware of the danger someone with Rogue's power posed and remembered to be more careful.

"And I do however, think that you should take it easy and get a good amount of rest, just to be safe." Jean suggested.

"Aww, come on!" John complained.

"Hey, do what I say John." Jean boldly said while jokingly pointing a finger at him and smiling. John just shrugged.

"Alright, well I guess you guys are free to go!" Jean said.

John hopped off of the examination table. "Well, let's go ladies!" John smirked at them both. Rogue looked at John and giggled. "Ah...Ha-ha... That's real funny John," Bobby replied jokingly as they walked out of the med lab.

* * *

7:00 PM

Rogue, Bobby and John walked up the stairs from the med lab towards Bobby and John's room. Rogue couldn't help but think of John's past memories that invaded her mind so easily earlier. _"Wonder if that girl is still here..."_ she wondered. "_Wonder if he got any memories from me?"_ she wondered even more.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bobby started to speak. Well, since Dr. Grey suggested that John should rest... "Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" He suggested.

"Fine with me... According to Dr.Grey, I'm not going anywhere." John replied.

Rogue looked over at them and was about to say yes, then remembered.

"Oh! You know what? I just remembered. I still gotta unpack my things in my room." Rogue said as she came to a stop in the hallway and shrugged. Bobby and John came to a stop right next to her.

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Rogue asked. Hoping she didn't sound too desperate.

"Oh, sure Rogue." Bobby said while casting a smile her way.

"Sure, fine with me." John said while looking at Rogue, then smirking.

"Ok. Great!" Rogue said as a smile crept onto her face.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Bobby asked, hoping that his flirting hint and his desire to get to know her better didn't come off too strong.

"Oh no, you don't have too. I'll be fine. "Rogue said while still smiling.

She started walking backwards while still facing the two, heading in the direction of her room which was now just a few doors down. "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Bobby said while smiling at her.

"Yeah sure, just don't run into anything!" John replied soon after Bobby, smirk still firmly in place.

"Got it," Rogue said happily, then turned around and continued heading towards her room.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" John said in a high pitch, mocking Bobby's earlier words, and then started to laugh.

"Shut up dude." Bobby replied while punching him on the shoulder and smiling as they starting walking down the hallway to their room.

* * *

7:15 PM

Rogue walked back to her room. She started thinking of everything that happened today, good and bad. The fact that she almost killed John filled her with sadness. She then realized she was outside her door. _'Wait a second... My door is the third door on the left...' _Rogue thought, remembering memories of the girl that was with John that day, realizing that her room was the same room she was in. She turned the door knob and walked in. To her surprise there was already someone inside.

"Who are you?" Rogue said curiously as she walked further into her room to see a Chinese girl on the bed, painting her toenails.

The girl's head darted up to look at Rogue. "Oh, I'm sorry." We haven't been introduced yet! said the mysterious Chinese girl as she hurried to put the lid back on her fingernail polish bottle, so she could get up to meet her better.

Rogue just stayed there still looking dumbfounded and kind of confused.

"I'm Jubilee," the young Chinese girl said with a smile as she stood up, careful not to smudge her toenail polish. I'm your new roommate.

Rogue looked kind of shocked. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude but, I didn't know I was gonna have a roommate," she said, still a little confused.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. Xavier like just told me today that I was gonna have to move in with a new student," Jubilee said in minor discomfort, not feeling welcomed.

Rogue felt like she said something bad, and said: "No no, it's ok. It's always nice to have a roomie to chat with. I'm just glad it's not a guy." Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, that would be kind of creepy." Jubilee giggled.

"Well, welcome my new roomie!" Rogue said while smiling.

"Thank you!" Jubilee said. "You too!" Jubilee smiled sweetly.

Rogue looked around the room and took a deep breath. "Well, the hard part is gonna be unpacking all of our stuff and making this boring room look like a girl's room!" she said excitedly, exhaling.

"Yeah, this room definitely needs some major style to it." Jubilee added.

* * *

9:30 PM

Rogue and Jubilee found themselves talking about a lot of things that they found they had in common with one another, as they decorated their room. They gossiped about all of the students, and since Jubilee had been at the school for quite a while, she explained little factual details about different students. They felt like they have been friends since day one.

Rogue packed her last dressing drawer. "Well, I don't know. Do you think the room's starting to look good now?" she said, smiling as she shut her dresser drawer and took a few steps back to survey the room.

Jubilee tucked in the end of her pink fluffy comforter at the foot of her bed and smoothed it out. "Yep, I think it's looking good already!" she agreed as she too took a few steps back and looked around the room.

They had added cute decorations everywhere. From Jubilee's fashion accessories, to Rogue's stuffed animal, that she's had since she was a baby, sitting on the bed. Everything that Rogue threw into her bag when she left home was now decoratively placed around the room, of course along with Jubilee's newly added things.

"Well, now that our room situation is taken care of, and is totally awesome, you wanna go downstairs and get some ice cream or something?" Jubilee asked.

"Sure!" Rogue replied.

* * *

10:35 PM

So, she and Jubilee trotted down the stairs and rounded the hallway and finally found the kitchen. They were kind of surprised when there was already someone in there, but still went in. Jubilee went into the freezer to get them some ice cream, while Rogue sat in the chair next to the island table with the other guy diagonally across from her.

"Hey, aren't you that new chick?" said the mysterious guy, who was about her age, with blond hair.

Rogue looked over at the end of the island table where he was sitting "Yeah, I am." Rogue said while smiling, not really knowing what to say.

This mysterious boy got up from his seat, and walked over towards her, and sat down next to her. "I'm Calvin. But people call me Mimic," he said with a smile while looking at her, clearly interested.

Jubilee turned around with her cookie dough ice cream container that she was scooping into two bowls, and saw Calvin parked up next to Rogue, and Rogue looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm Rogue," she said, as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"It's very.. Nice to meet you," he said, seeming quite interested in Rogue.

Jubilee walked over with their ice cream bowls and looked at Calvin. "Did I say you could take my spot? Get up!" Jubilee bickered while holding her two ice cream bowls, hinting for him to quit the game before it started.

Calvin looked at Jubilee "Yes ma'am!" he said sarcastically as he got up out of her chair.

Calvin, now standing up, looked down at Rogue and said: "I guess I'll see you around"

"No you won't." Jubilee replied for Rogue as she grabbed a spoonful of her ice cream.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at how bold Jubilee was becoming with Calvin. He shrugged off Jubilee's comment and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow," Rogue said, seeming blown away while digging her spoon into some ice cream and giggling.

"Yeah, don't worry about him. He just gets a little high on himself sometimes." Jubilee said while looking at Rogue

"So I've discovered," Rogue replied while smiling, then looking down at her ice cream.

Silence stretched for a few moments, while they ate their ice cream, and then Rogue decided to speak again.

"So, I'm guessing you know Bobby and John, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're nice guys." Jubilee replied with ice cream in her mouth.

She then swallowed and then continued: "I think they've both been here since before I was. Or at least I know John has."

Rogue looked at her with curiosity. "How long have they been here?" she asked.

"Hmm, I moved in when I was about 16, and I'm 17 now. And I heard that John has been here since he was 14, and he's 17 now. And Bobby got here around the same time I arrived; he was 16, and he's also 17 now," Jubilee replied seeming out of breath.

"So, they probably know this school like the back of their hands," Rogue said, smiling.

"Yeah, they probably do..And just why do you seem so interested in them, huh?" Jubilee asked teasingly, with the biggest grin spread across her face as she waited for an answer.

Rogue developed a huge grin of her own, which she tried to hide, succeeding horribly. "I don't know, it's just, they were the first people I met here, and I like them. They seem nice," she said, hoping Jubilee wouldn't pick up something from that to tease her more about.

Jubilee let out a giggle. "I knew it… It's those pretty big blue eyes isn't it? she asked, and then decided to continue. "Or wait, maybe it's that unforgettable lighter, and that amazing smile?" Jubilee laughed, totally teasing her.

Rogue started blushing." Oh shut up! I barely know them," she joked back while having the biggest smile plastered on her face.

Jubilee giggled. "I know. I'm just messing with you," she said then smiled.

Although it did get Rogue's mind working, she easily shook off the thoughts. She knew how it felt to have a boyfriend and now that she was aware of what was running through Cody's mind then (thanks to her power), she didn't want another one. She just wanted to be friends with them. _'Just friends'_ she kept repeating in her mind, knowing that she never wanted to be in the position she was with Cody, ever again.

"Yeah, they're the biggest goof balls though," Jubilee said.

Rogue seemed amused "Like what do you mean?" she asked.

"Like yesterday in class, John bet Bobby that John could get Storm so aggravated at him, that she'd start cussing at him. Kind of stupid, but yet it was sooo funny the way John tried," Jubilee confessed while giggling.

Rogue joined the giggle, and then remembered. _'So that's what they were arguing about when I met them. They were finishing up the IOU's to that bet,'_ Rogue thought while scraping the bottom of her ice cream bowl, then looked up at Jubilee.

"They both seem like they could definitely get me into some trouble, I know that much," Rogue joked while shaking her head, smiling.

"Yeah, they're definitely rebellious at times, so I'd watch out," Jubilee said, returning the light joke, but knowing it to be 100 percent true.

Rogue looked at her empty ice cream bowl. "Well, I'm done," she said, smiling at Jubilee.

"Yeah, I am too," Jubilee said "You ready to go back to our room?" she asked while returning the smile.

"Yeah sure, I could use some sleep," Rogue replied

They both got up off of their chairs by the kitchen island table and headed for the sink to wash out their bowls, then started heading back upstairs to their room.

* * *

**A/N:** Calvin/Mimic is a character from the X-Men comic books, so i thought I'd add that if some of you didn't know. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, cause I've had mixed feelings about my whole fanfic from the get go. So, please review! I'll never have enough patience to post more if i don't know if anyone likes it, so please hit the review button for me! It'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
